Take Me To Your Wonderland
by ReynReyn12
Summary: This is a Harry Potter and Alice in Wonderland crossover. 100% Dramione. Hermione and Draco venture into Wonderland, in search for Alice. It will lengthen with time.*In this story,there's an assumption that Draco and Hermione share feelings for eachother*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so this is a Dramione/ Alice In Wonderland crossover story. The first chapter is VERY short. I promise though, with time they will lengthen.

"Sorry to bring you here without much notice, Miss Granger." The headmaster apologized as she sat down.

"Erm, no trouble at all." Hermione had been study for a Charms test when she was confronted by Colin Creevy. Poor boy was panting, red in the face when he reached her. The only words she had understood were "Dumbledore" "Emergency" and "Now". She rushed to see him immediately.

"May I ask why it is an emergency, sir?" Hermione fidgeted impatiently.

"Ahh yes," The man browsed the many books that filled his walls. "You are one of the, if not brightest students at Hogwarts," He smiled. "That is why I expect you know who I am talking about when I say, Alice Kingsley." The professor looked at her with a twinkle of hope in his eyes. Hermione searched her knowledge for such name. She didn't recognize it.

"I'm sorry," She apologized, biting her lip. "But no, i do not."Dumbledore strolled over to his desk and took a seat, folding his hands in front of him.

"I see." Hermione tried to apologized again, yet he cut her off.

"I wasn't sure if you would." He gave her a small smile. "Alice Kingsley," He started "Is-" He stopped himself, sighing. "Was a student at Hogwarts. A very peculiar girl. She does not posses any type of magic, yet for some unknown reason, her name appeared in our student archives. Therefore, she was brought to Hogwarts and sorted into Ravenclaw. You an her are almost the same people, very much alike. Smart, resourceful, brave, caring, willing.." He paused a moment as Hermione turned her head in intrest. "The sorting hat claimed her as a pureblood, yet she had absolutely no magic or traces of wizard blood in her family. One of the greatest mysteries a Hogwarts student has possessed." Dumbledore stood and retrieved a book from a nearby shelf. He set it down in front of Hermione. Its binding cracked as he opened it, quickly flipping through the yellowed pages he stopped and pointed at a picture. The girl in the picture appeared to be smiling brightly. She had long, golden wavy locks that framed her delicate face. As she smiled her eyes glinted like sapphires, containing laughter and energy. Under the picture, it said Alice Kingsley, head girl. Hermione smiled at the picture. Alice was simply beautiful. She looked up at the headmaster.

"Why must I know this?" She asked her eyebrows furrowing in wonder.

"She disappeared the year you arrived. Alice was walking down to the lake when something drew her to the forbidden forest. From what we suspect, she disappeared down a hole somehow. After searching, we only found her black hair ribbon by a large gap in the earth." He pulled something from the back of the book. The black ribbon. He laid it in Hermione's hands. It was cool and stiff. She ran her fingers along the smooth satin. It had a powerful smell of vanilla and lavender. It reminded her of her favorite perfume. "I have conversed with the other professors and we believe that you, and another student are the only beings who can find her now."

Another student? Hermione thought. Harry perhaps? "Proffesor, who is this other student?" She asked biting her lip. Curiosity colored her voice. At that moment another was heard behind her.

"Sorry I'm late, Dumbledore." Said the cool, stone voice.

Hermione's head snapped back to see a talk, fair haired Slytherin.

Bloody hell. She thought. Not in a century would I ever- he thoughts were cut short.

"Granger." Malfoy sneered. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Mr. Malfoy." He nodded. "I am pleased that you made it." Hermione sat there, gaping at the fact that had been asked on such a journey with her enemy. Shocked, she waited for the professor to finish explaining the story to Draco. "Why am I to go...? With her." He asked in disgust. Dumbledore gave Malfoy a warning look. "My boy, I know you two aren't too keen on each other, but you two are the only hope we had on finding Miss Kinsley." He explained. Hermione didn't care what was going on, she refused to have anything to do with the ignorant Slytherin.

"Sir." She said finally, her voice cracked. "Why is Alice so important?" That was the only question that dwindle across her mind the entire time. "Not to sound rude, but witches and wizards- er, people of any sort- go missing daily. I'm sure she is missed. But what is the big deal?" Hermione tried to sound sympathetic. She folded her arms across her chest, she swore she cold feel someone's eyes scanning her young body. Quickly looking up at Malfoy, she scowled immaturely. His eyes fluttered away from her.

"Alice is the only one who can help Harry." He looked at Malfoy warily. Right, Hermione reminded herself. He must not want to say much since he is here. But off of all people... Merlin, what was the man thinking. Malfoy was- for what she knew- on the other side, the side that she was fighting. "Back to your rooms now. I will see you two in the Great Hall at breakfast, that is when you will start. Don't forget, no one else is to hear of this." He looked to Hermione, "No one." She sighed and looked down, Hermione rose from the chair as fast as she could and darted for the staircase, descending back into the corridor. Malfoy skidded past her. "Mudblood." She heard him interject as he passed her, leaving the smell of spearmint and fresh pine behind him. Hermione entered the corridor and took a big breath in. He smelt g- She stopped herself. None of that. This "quest" was to change nothing. Absolutely nothing. She made her way back to the Griffyndor common room, looking to see if Malfoy was anywhere to be seen. Luckily he was not, Hermione sprinted back to the tower. Quickly muttering the passed to the fat lady she entered the common room.

Draco slipped past Hermione and into the corridor, veering left. Why in Merlin's name does the old man think Granger and I could ever work together. He definitely hates me now, Draco thought. His footsteps echoed down the long frigid corridor. He picked up his pace to a quick stride. He clenched his hands into fists, his mind kept racing. Granger, Granger, Granger. Her face filled his mind. Her features crystal clear; The young witch's shoulder-length flowing waves, the way her lips looked as if they were two, soft, pink rose petals. But above all, her dark walnut eyes didn't seem to phase him. He closed his eyes but the image of them did not fade, as if they were etched into his eye lids. Not knowing where he was going, he kept walking. Cautiously, he managed to reach the Astronomy tower without being caught. He looked out at the dark sky. The cool air sent shivers creeping up his spine. Draco hadn't noticed, his mind was too engulfed in thought. What in Merlin's name is going on here? He thought angrily. Why Granger going? Of all the bloody students, that filthy Mudblood was the one they could resort to. Draco could do this on his own anyway. Draco Lucius Malfoy never needed help. Draco thought arrogantly. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He felt a pang of regret. He couldn't go on hating Granger like this... Could he?

As soon as Hermione made it up the stairs to the girls dormitory she flopped down, face first onto her crimson sheet-covered bed. She let out a moan of frustration. Thankfully, there was no one there to hear it.

"What the hell is Dumbledore thinking?" She muttered to herself. Draco Malfoy was not a person she could take on a serious task like this with. She flipped over onto her back. Bollocks, she thought. You're Hermione bloody Granger. You've fought trolls, werewolves, Death Eaters and so much more. A mere obnoxious Pureblood will not bring you down. She grinned at the thought. Finally she decided to visit the astronomy tower, like she did every other night. Changing into jeans and a t-shirt, she retrieved her favorite wool sweater from her trunk. Her Gran had finished knitting it the day before she'd left for Hogwarts that year. Holding the scratchy garment to her face she inhaled, the smell of honey and cinnamon filled her senses. "Just like home." She whispered. Pulling it over her head she tip toed down the stairs in hope of silently passing Harry and Ron. They still hadn't figured out she left every night. As soon as she left the common room she sprinted to the tower. Her feet clapped against the stone floor. "Silencio." She uttered, pointing her wand at her feet. Suddenly she heard a tapping noise travel down from her destination. Puzzled, Hermione climbed the stairs slowly. As she made it to the top, she saw a tall figure. The full moon shone a light across the shape illuminating a face. Hermione held her breath as she studied it. Sharp, defined features, steel grey eyes and silvery hair. Malfoy. She rolled her eyes. "Fuckin' figures." She mumbled with irritation. Draco's gaze shifted to her. Shit, shit, shit. Hermione thought.

"Granger." Malfoy growled. "Who would've guessed." He stopped tapping his fingers and turned completely. "Stalking me now, are you?" He sneered. Hermione frowned.

"Bugger off, Malfoy. I come here every night." She approached him. "Yourself?" He gave a cold laugh.

"None of your bloody business." He responded. Hermione wasn't going to take it tonight. She put her hands on her hips and walked over so she was standing inches away from him.

"What is your problem?" She demanded. Malfoy glared at her. He had a sudden temptation to place a hand on her soft cheeks. He resisted.

"Your filth." He looked down at her. Her aroma filled the air. He took a breath in subtly. Honey, cinnamon and a hint of raspberry drew him in closer. Their faces were inches apart. "Dirty mudbloods like you." He whispered. Hermione tensed. She didn't like him that close, yet she never drew away. Intrigued she searched his eyes- for what? She wasn't sure, just something to prove that this moment was real. Go on Hermione, you know you want to... Need to. A voice inside her tempted. Just... One... Kiss. Struggling to hold back, she bit the inside of her cheek. Draco was unsure of what to do. He needed to fill the silence. "Fuck it. I'm going to hell anyway." He said quietly, as he pressed his lips against hers. In surprise Hermione froze, but as Draco's lips warmed her, she relaxed. For some unknown reason, neither of them pulled away. Instead, Draco pulled Hermione closer so there bodies pressed together. As Draco held her, Hermione wrapped her arms arround his neck, raking her fingers through his hair. It all felt so right. The Slytherin ran his tongue over her lips as if for permission to enter. In response, Hermione let his tongue slip in. He twirled it around hers. This was this first real kiss she had ever had, her and Viktor had gentil exchanges. But nothing of this sort. Hermione smiled under the kiss. Draco felt her lips move and pulled back suddenly. "What are we doing?" He asked, his breath tickling her face. Hermione frowned. "I don't know..." She trailed off. Draco traced Hermione's spine with his finger, a jolt of satisfaction coursed through her. Her hips curved up and towards him. Why were they both enjoying something this wrong? He thought. He let his hands drop to his sides. "I've gotta go." He said quickly, sounding almost frightened. In time, Hermione let go. He passed her as he ran straight for the dungeons. Once again Hermione couldn't say a word.


	2. Chapter 2

After a night of surprise and confusion, Hermione woke suddenly. A rush of memory filled her. A dream, last night was all just a bad dream she told herself. But it wasn't. That was something the witch couldn't bring herself to reason with. Slowly making her way out of bed, she retrieved her bath robe to take a shower. This will calm my mind, she thought. Everything is all wrong. A doubtful Hermione fixed the water temperature with her wand, undressed and entered the steamy shower.

Closing her eyes she let her head hand back and stood still for a minute. Last night I was at Dumbledore's office, with him and Malfoy, and then I went straight to bed. That was it, she recalled. "No it wasn't," she said aloud, her own voice causing her to jump. She reached for a shampoo bottle and squeezed some of the raspberry scented liquid into her hands. Lathering it up, she massaged it into her hair. Raspberries were her favourite fruit. Raspberries and vanilla were over all the best scents in the world, in her opinion. While washing her body, she smelt mint, suddenly. 'Draco,' said a soft voice in her head.

Mint and pine was what he smelt like, she reminded herself. That scent enticed her, That's what it was, she thought. The Slytherin had used some sort of potion against her. It was all his fault. Finishing her shower, she turned off the water and reached for her robe. Hermione left the bathroom and took a fresh pair of robes from her trunk, to dress. After her morning routine, she was finally ready. Not being in the mood for dealing with her unruly tresses, she pulled her curls back into a ponytail. Twenty-five after eight, read a clock. Just enough time to reach the Great Hall.

Draco woke up groggy, he hadn't slept well the previous night. Not being able to think straight after that night, he stretched his muscles. The filthy Mudblood led me on, he thought after showering and dressing, He remembered the way her hands rested on her hips, and how sensual the look was that she had given him. It was bit a typical man's reaction, he concluded. Any boy would've went for it, the same as he did. No worries' he told himself.

Making his way to the Great Hall, Draco remembered what was happening that day. "Great, more Mudblood," he groaned. He sat down at the Slytherin table in between Blaise and Pansy.

"Draco," Pansy purred. "I missed you last night," she gave him a sly smile. On the inside he cringed, but on the outside he grinned.

"My apologies," he started. "I was caught up in my homework. I do take pride in the high academics I have. Falling behind isn't the plan," he lied. He saw Pansy's pout disappear, she sat there with an unimpressed look on her face. Wouldn't he love her, Draco thought. Rude and obnoxious was definitely his father's type for him. After having her in a bed for a night, Draco had, had enough. She was too much to handle every second of the day. Just a chew toy, he thought. Never a treat. Draco filled his plate with food and begin to eat, his stomach distracting him.

"The Mudblood is staring at us," mumbled Goyle.

Hermione glared at the Slytherin table all through breakfast. The way pug-face Pansy eyed Malfoy made her sick to her stomach. Another feeling she hadn't experienced before. Being lost in thought, she didn't hear her name being said until Ron shook her. "What!" She snapped, her thoughts muddled.

"Well never mind then if you're gonna be a bitch about it," he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry," she apologized, sipping her pumpkin juice. "I've been so distracted all morning."

"What's on your mind?" Harry studied her.

"Charms homework," she lied. It was the only excuse mind could conjure. "There's almost too much."

"Coming from the girl who's finished all of this weeks, and next week's lessons. You know this stuff, Hermione," he reassured her.

She smile. "Yeah, I dunno what's gotten to me, thanks though." They all got up, to head to their double potions, leaving the Great Hall. "Ill meet you two there," Hermione told Ron and Harry. "I forgot my book," she told them. Immediately heading to Dumbledore's study, she mentally prepared herself.

Draco had quietly separated from his friends when everyone had dispersed to their classes. He was ready to take on this so called "quest" the old man had in store for him. Arriving at his study a few minutes late, he sat right down without giving the Gryffindor one look.

"Are you two ready?" Asked the Headmaster, after reminding them of the details their job had.

"As ready as I'll ever be," mumbled Draco.

"Of course, sir," Hermione replied, faking her confidence.

"Well then," he smiled. "Off to the Forbidden Forest you go."

Hermione and Draco both stood up at the same time. They exchanged scowls. "We'll do our best, professor," Hermione reassured him. Draco huffed and quickly walked off.

"I know you will, " he heard him say as they both descended down the staircase.

"I still need to change and collect my things," Hermione told Draco in a stern voice. He frowned at her.

"Never ready, are you?" He remarked. "I'll meet you at the edge of the forest. Don't be long," he gave her one last glare and briskly walked away. She rolled her eyes. How childish, Hermione thought.

After changing, and charming her back pack to fit anything, and everything, Hermione filled it with the essentials. Books, a tent and clothes. Feeling prepared, she quickly made her way to where Draco was waiting.

A cool fog crawled across the school grounds, and drifted into the thick woods. She approached Draco with ease, feeling almost too comfortable, Hermione took a sharp breath in. It was useless, the feeling that had controlled her all morning stayed. It wouldn't leave her until some part of it were satisfied. "Well it's about time," Draco said, cocky. Hermione rolled eyes.

"Whatever, let's just find this hole." Not in the mood for small talk, she set off in search for the trap, the unfortunate Alice Kingsley fell down.

The pair only had to search for a few minutes. Draco smirked. "What kind of idiot misses that big of a hole, " he gestured to the dark hole in the soil that was in front of a large pine tree. Thick roots stuck up all around it, threatening to trip them.

"She was probably distracted," Hermione said, defending the poor girl.

Draco rolled his eyes. Always has to be right, doesn't she? He thought. Shut up, Mudblood," Draco Malfoy always got the last word. Hermione ignored him, she didn't have time to argue over a stupid word. Instead, she busied her mind with what their next step would be. "What the fuck do we do now?" Draco growled, practically voicing her thoughts.

"Use that wee brain of yours to think," she told him, putting her hands on her hips in thought. Draco just mumbled.

Wait a minute, he thought. An idea found its way into his mind. Granger isn't coming up with anything, so what harm could it do, he decided. Acting on his own thoughts, he stepped towards Hermione and gave her a hard push. Down, into the Earth she went, screaming.

_Bastard_ was the only word she could think of as she was falling through the pitch black. The young witch had to think fast. Still falling, she pulled out her wand from her pocket and held it out. "Lumos!" She yelled. A bright, white light spilled from the end of the wand and filled the dark space. A strange feeling came over Hermione, she suddenly felt like she was slowing down. At an easier pace, she floated down. Looking around, she noted her surroundings. The hole had grown wider it was now roughly five feet in diameter. The walls of the tunnel- as she decided to call it were black and glossy- definitely not dirt. She reached down and touched the ground she was standing on. It was smooth, as well. Checkered black and white it looked to be a tiled floor. _How peculiar, _she thought.

Suddenly remembering Draco, she looked up the tunnel she had just fallen down to see the faintest light at the top. "Draco!" She called up to him with her hands cupped around her mouth. Her voice echoed up tunnel towards the sky, hopefully reaching Draco. She paused a moment and waited for a reply.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Draco stood at the top and waited for a blood curdling scream, or something that would indicate Hermione's state. After a few minutes he heard the faintest sound. Listening hard, he tried to figure out if it was her or not. "Hermione?" He called down.

Once again, he waited for a reply. "Yes you wanker! I'm down here!" She screamed back up at him.

All he saw when he looked down was pitch black, he couldn't put a voice to a face. "So you're alive?" He called back.

"Yes, indeed I am!" She sounded impatient. "Now get your arse down here!"

He chuckled, but then sighed. "Here goes nothing," He mumbled, then stepped forward and jumped. Into the nothingness, Draco escaped.


End file.
